Surat Junpei
by Fei Mei
Summary: Junpei menulis surat untuk Chidori yang telah tiada. A/N: sekuel dari fict Surat untuk Arisato Minato chapter 2, oneshot, challenge 10 drabble di grup United Fandom (9/10). RnR?


**Disclaimer**: ATLUS

**Warning**: di fanfict ini mengambil setting dimana Chidori meninggal, tidak bangun lagi kemudian hilang ingatan.

**A/N**: Bisa dibilang ini adalah sekuel dari chapter 2 fanfic Surat untuk Arisato Minato, oneshot, author memang sering bikin fanfict model surat, untuk challenge 10 drabble di grup United Fandom (9/10).

**.**

**.**

**Surat Junpei**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Dear Chidori,

Junpei disini. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar menulis surat sebelumnya. Sekalipun menulis surat, pasti karena sedang dalam kelas bahasa saja. Dan mungkin kau berpikir kenapa aku bisa menulis surat kepadamu.

Jadi ceritanya begini. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku dan teman-teman (mantan) anggota SEES reunian ke Yakushima tiga hari dua malam. Di malam pertama kami menginap disana, Ken, Mitsuru senpai, dan Yuka-tan mengusulkan agar kami masing-masing menuliskan surat untuk Minato. Kau tahu Minato, kan? _Leader_ kami selama kami berpetualang sebagai SEES itu... Nah, sambil menulis surat untuk Minato, aku kepikiran untuk menulis surat kepadamu.

Yah, tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan, sih, tapi entah kenapa aku rindu ingin bicara denganmu, walau hanya sebatas tulisan saja. Oke, kita memang jarang mengobrol dulu, tetapi setidaknya, kupikir aku adalah satu-satunya orang selain Takaya dan Jin yang bisa mengobrol denganmu.

Umm...jadi...apa kabar? Oke, ini aneh kalau aku tanya seperti itu. Uhm, oke, jadi aku sudah lulus SMA. Kau kaget? Jangankan kau, aku sendiri juga terkejut. Tapi sejujurnya, semenjak kau pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, nilai-nilaiku di sekolah langsung membaik. Yah, tidak drastis sih. Kalau dulu biasanya nilaiku sekitar angka enam atau tujuh, setidaknya sekarang aku sudah bisa dapat nilai sembilan sesekali. Tidak pernah bisa menyaingi nilai Minato, tapi aku tetap bangga pada nilai-nilaiku yang baru.

Kau tahu Sanada Akihiko senpai? Itu lho, kakak kelasku yang berambut abu-abu dan bertarung menggunakan sarung tinjunya. Nah, dia menganggap bertarung melawan _shadows_ adalah sebuah _game_. Dan sebenarnya, ketika aku bergabung pertama kali pun aku berpikiran sama seperti Akihiko senpai. Apalagi karena aku selalu 'gagal' dalam dunia yang biasa kutinggali –gagal dalam sekolah, kadang dalam keuangan, terutama percintaan (ini yang paling miris, jangan tertawa). Karena aku sering gagal selama hidupku, bertarung melawan _shadow_ membuatku bisa berbangga diri walau aku tidak bisa memamerkannya pada orang lain. Aku bersenang-senang saat melawan _shadow_-_shadow_ itu, aku menikmatinya –dan malah serasa seperti hobi. Aneh bukan.

Tetapi semua itu berubah ketika negara api menyerang. Err...maaf, aku kebiasaan membawa-bawa kalimat itu, kalimat yang sering kudengar saat menonton film. Jadi intinya, pandanganku dalam bertarung melawan_ shadow_ berubah saat aku bertemu denganmu –tepatnya saat aku berbincang denganmu untuk pertama kalinya.

Pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku langsung berpikir bahwa kau adalah gadis lemah (maaf) dan harus dilindungi (maaf lagi). Yah, walaupun akhirnya aku tahu kau adalah seorang pengguna persona, tetap saja aku berpikir fisikmu lemah, seperti Fuuka. Dari pemikiran itu, aku menemukan tujuan baru dalam bertarung di Dark Hour: aku ingin melindungimu. Tidak melindungimu secara langung, tetapi dengan melindungi dunia ini dari kehancuran, kupikir itu sudah cukup untuk melindungimu.

Selama kau dirawat di rumah sakit, aku terus-terusan berlatih di Tartarus. Aku ingin kuat. Kupikir aku harus menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Tidak mungkin aku tampak lemah di depan gadis yang aku sukai, kan?

Kemudian insiden itu terjadi, saat dimana kau kabur dari rumah sakit. Aku terkejut, kami semua terkejut. Tak pernah aku menyangka suatu saat aku akan menghadapimu. Lalu Takaya dan Jin datang. Takaya yang menyebalkan itu menembakku dengan pistolnya, dan kau memberikanku kesempatan untuk hidup lagi. Kau memberikanku nyawamu sendiri, yang pada akhirnya kau meninggal ganti aku.

Setelah kau pergi, aku menghadapi dilema. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Jikalau aku ingin ke Tartarus untuk bertarung melawan _shadow_, aku tidak tahu lagi apa tujuanku untuk melakukannya. Toh, orang yang ingin kulindungi –kau- sudah tidak ada, jadi aku harus bertarung untuk apa lagi? Apa aku harus balas dendam pada Takaya? Oh, kupikir tidak, membalas dendam tidak akan bisa membuatmu kembali lagi padaku.

Kemudian Akihiko senpai menamparku keras. Bukan dengan tangannya, tapi dengan kata-katanya. Ia bilang aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan nyawa yang kau berikan padaku. Dan sampai kini aku memegang perkataan senpai itu –sebab ia benar. Sampai detik ini, aku masih hidup, dan aku hidup di dunia ini untuk bagianmu juga.

Setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya, aku cukup banyak berubah –setidaknya teman-temanku bilang begitu. Aku tidak lagi sering bercanda –masih bercanda, tetapi tidak seperti dulu-, aku jadi mau belajar walau tidak sesering Fuuka, nilai-nilaiku cukup baik meski tidak akan bisa menyaingi nilai Minato. Aku ingin kau tahu, kau memberikan dampak positif kepadaku , kau berpengaruh besar dalam hidupku.

Aku sangat sering menggoda gadis-gadis sepanjang hidupku. Tetapi gadis yang hobi mengenakan baju gothic lolita berwarna putih yang membawa kapak berantai kemanapun ia pergi, memiiki rambut merah panjang, dan sering menggoreskan pensil pada buku gambarnya, adalah gadis terakhir yang aku goda. Aku masih sesekali menggoda Yuka-tan, Fuuka, Mitsuru senpai, dan Aigis, sih, tapi mereka tahu aku hanya bercanda dan mencairkan suasana. Tapi, ya, kuputuskan kaulah gadis terakhir yang aku goda. Kenapa? Karena hatiku sudah tidak bisa menggoda dan mendekati gadis lain. Kenapa (lagi)? Karena kau sudah mencuri hatiku. Karena aku terlanjur mencintaimu walau aku tahu kau anggota Strega. Aku menyayangimu, Chidori, aku _selalu_ menyayangimu. Dan kupikir akhir kisah kita harusnya tidak seperti ini –_this is NOT how it should be_.

Masih selalu memikirkanmu,  
Junpei

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

Enggak, Junpei enggak lagi mabuk saat nulis surat ini kok. hiks. Tapi iya, Fei ngeship Junpei x Chidori. Bukan apa-apa, mereka cuman unyu aja buat Fei. Wkwk.  
Ada yang ngeh akan kata 'selalu' yang Junpei pake? Jadi ceritanya Fei keinget Severus x Lily dari fandom HarPot gitu, makanya Fei pake kata itu.

Review?


End file.
